The Oppi (Dendrius Galaxy)
OVERVIEW The Oppi are a small, humanoid race living in the Low East Sector, they are have only recently achieved spaceflight and become a player on the galactic stage. They are fairly similar to Humans, but they have necks that can elongate due to a naturally occurring rubber-like compound that they can control with their muscles. Their eyes are dark, nearly black, due to their living on a moon in the further reaches of their solar system, oddly, the gas giant they orbit is largely made of radium, which radiated heat outwards to warm their moon. They are a warlike race, but are pragmatic when it comes to war, and are very good at tactics and politics. HISTORY The ages of the Oppi on their moon is divided into 5 Epochs. The Dawn Epoch In the days of hunter-gatherer societies, the Oppi flourished, their warrior-like temperament made them perfect for a life of hunting. Their unified tendencies made them form civilisation early, on coasts and then spreading inland, or on rivers, the Oppi tribes and nations that met each other usually joined and formed multiple conglomerates of tribes which would split into more or combine with other associations. The Epoch of Empires In the ages of Imperial conquest, just after the Oppi created their civilisations usually spanning continents, they began to find more, and they normally joined, but political differences often kept some conglomerates to stay apart (e.g. some tribes were democratic with an elected leader of the tribe, some were despotic and some were even monarchist at that time) and often fought over their petty differences. This began a time of much warfare, and this was when the longest lasting faction, the Bhan-Io is formed after many monarchist tribes joined together to form an Imperial system based on their monarchist ideals. It battle some of the other major nations. The Epoch of Crowns In the age of Kingdoms and Kings was the most chaotic times, there were many different kingdoms, but they were mostly joined under alliances and groups, so were still essentially united Kingdoms. The two biggest factions war constantly, and other Kingdoms squabble and are engulfed by them. The Bhan-Io builds a famously powerful navy, and gives itself a big edge against the Und-Oppi. The Enlightened Epoch In the age of enlightenment and art, the Und-Oppi and Bhan-Io declare peace finally, and usher in an age of peace, as kingdoms are sucked into the two big nations, and they grow and grow, technology improves, so does culture and enlightenment. Art flourishes, and those kingdoms that are not annexed by the big two nations, join out of free volition because of the art and culture that the big two have. The last remaining kingdom is the central hub of the moon, with the most powerful economy, the most enlightened culture and technology, the Oppi-Laari. The Epoch of the Stars After the Epoch of Enlightenment, the Oppi-Laari was the most powerful nation, the Und-Oppi and Bhan-Io are ripped apart by internal conflict, and fall to pieces, with civil war, revolution and riots running rampant. The Oppi-Laari promised them stability, and many defected to it, the Oppi-Laari hired mercenaries from some remaining states. The Oppi-Laari invaded the remainder states and annexed most of them, the remainders surrendered or defected. This is the Modern Epoch. They develop Starships. PYSIOLOGY The Oppi are smaller than humans, averaging at 1.3m, with dark black eyes and an extendable neck. They have small legs, which are not much use for running, because they evolved for travelling on the Eir-uhn-Ferr airships. PERSONALITY The Oppi are very pragmatic and “cold”, but apart from that, they do enjoy some fun, but they do not believe it to be as important as other things. They are often kind, they are not always cold and merciless. Most are fairly kind, and don’t hold grudges. 'See More:' -Technology -Government -"The Twins" A and B -Defense Force -Ci and Oppen -Sharia 3 -Bonecrackers -Frihtz 21 -Plans for the Future -List of Corporations Category:Science Fiction Category:Realism Category:Dendrius galaxy